Pracuś
by EveLetter
Summary: Bo Levi też musi się czasem zabawić ( lekkie Levi x Mikasa)


**(A/N) : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin... Hej jednorozce ! Postanowilam napisac tego one-shota, bo moje poprzednie opowiadania konczyly swoj zywot wraz z nacisnieciem klawisza delete ... oby mi sie udalo tym razem :) xD**

**Dobra... nie umiem pisać A/N**

* * *

_Ten świat jest okrutnym, a zarazem pięknym miejscem. _

- Hmmm...nic tak nie uspokaja jak pyszna herbatka z cytrynką- powiedziała Mikasa, nalewając gorącego płynu do ulubionego kubka. To był właśnie jeden z jej tak zwanych " pechowych dni ", kiedy nigdy nic jej nie wychodziło. Ten dzień, był po prostu istną katastrofą. A to wszystko przez pewnego niskiego Kaprala.

* * *

_Kilka godzin wcześniej :_

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna kierowała się do stajni z zamiarem nakarmienia i napojenia koni. Od kiedy dostała się do oddziału Leviego, nic tylko sprzątała lub karmiła konie, podczas gdy inni nie dostawali żadnej roboty. No może poza Erenem. Zielono-oki, dostawał przeważnie te gorsze zajęcia, jak na przykład, czyszczenie sprzętu do trujwymiarowego manewru. Z tym to dopiero było zachodu. Chłopak musiał chodzić nad rzekę kilka razy. Latał w tę i z powrotem, aby każdy w oddziale miał, wyczyszczony sprzęt, nie zapominając oczwiście o naostrzonych mieczach.

Mikasa miała szacunek do zwiadowców, ale uważała, że jednak powinni sami dbać o swój sprzęt, a nie zlecać to innym. Mimo to wykonywała każdy rozkaz, nawet wtedy kiedy Levi kazał jej umyć konia, twierdząc przy tym, że jest brudny jak ona sama. Jednym słowem Kapral był bezlitosnym sadystą bez serca i poczucia moralności.

Dzewczyna, usiadła na murku przy stajni. Konie zostały już nakarmione, a nastolatka mogła się cieszyć wolną chwi..

- Ackermann! - Mikasa obruciła głowę w stronę głosu. Spojrzała przed siebie, ale nikogo nie zobaczyła.

- Na dole, ty bachorze - ten sam człowiek, który prześladował ją w koszmarach stał teraz dokładnie przed nią. Jej czarne oczy, rozszeżyły się lekko z zaskoczenia, powracając po chwili do swej lodowatej postawy.

- Tak ? - zapytała młoda kobieta.

Levi spojrzał na nią tym samym nudnym wzrokiem, po czym powiedział z lekką nutą irytacji w głosie

- Dlaczego sie lenisz ? - dopytywał się Kapral Chibi.

Mikasa była na skraju wytrzymłości. Dosyć, że ten karzeł nie dał jej ani chwili wytchnienia, to teraz oskarżał ją o to, że się leni ?! Młoda kobieta zmrużyła swoje czarne oczy, zeskakując z murku. Stanęła przed kapralem,patrząc w dół po czym wycedziła przez zęby :

- Nie robiłam tego, kapralu - podkreśliła ostanie słowo. Rivaille zmierzył ją wzrokiem, umieszczając rękę na jej czerwonym szaliku. Szybkim ruchem pociagnął za kawałek materiału, zbliżając jej twarz do jego własnej, po czym zbliżył usta do jej ucha, szepcząc uwodzicielsko :

- zabieraj się do roboty - odsunął się od niej. W tym momęcie na twarz Mikasy, wpłynął szkarłatny rumieniec. Szybko odwróciła wzrok a kiedy już miała coś powiedzieć, w odpowiedzi, zauwarzyła, że mężczyzna zniknął. Potrząsneła głową, chwytając za miotłę i zabierając się do roboty.

* * *

Dziewczyna, właśnie skończyła wszystkie swoje obowiązki, kierując sie powoli do biura swojego przełożonego. Nadal nie wiedziała co myśleć o ostatnim incydencie przy murku.

A co jeśli twarz kaprala będzie nawiedzać ją po nocach?

Po chwili zmrużyła oczy, stając przed grubymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, które prowiadziły do biura jej przełożonego. Nie wachając się - jak to Mikasa Ackermann - zapukała lekko, wyczekując na potwierdzenie, że może wejść.

Po chwili zza drzwi było słychać stłumiony głos Leviego :

- Proszę.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały, a czarnowłosa dziewczyna wpełzła do środka. ( wpełzła xD )

Rivaille powoli podniósł głowę z nad dokumentów, widząc przed sobą najwidoczniej złą dziewczynę.

W tym momęcie Mikasę otaczała ciemna i złowroga aura, którą kapral wyczuł już przez drzwi. Jej oczy były niczym sztylety, przeszywające małą postać siedzącą za biurkiem. Mimo jej ciemnego spojrzenia, mężczyzna nie stracił pewnosci siebie, zamiast tego spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, po czym powiedział :

- Co cię tu sprowadza Ackermann?

Dziewczyna nie spouszała z niego oczu.

- Skończyłam wszystkie obowiązki.- powiedziała jeszcze zimniej niż zazwyczaj.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął sie w duchu, na myśl aby pobawić się trochę z tym kadetem wartym 100 żołnierzy, o którym wszyscy tak mówią. Tak, Rivaille był sadystą.

- I ? - uśmiechnął się chytrze, podczas gdy Mikasie wcale nie było do śmiechu. Przez cały dzień wykonywała jego durne polecenia, a on zamiast dać jej spokój ma zamiar bawić sie z nią w głupie gierki ?! Nienawiść dziewczyny do niskiego mężczyzny pogłębiała się z każdą sekundą, a jej pięści powoli zaczynały sie zaciskać. Młoda kobieta była gotowa w każdej chwili, aby rzucić się na swojego przełożonego i rozszarpać go na strzępy. I pomyśleć,że kiedyś miała do niego szacunek, który straciła widząc jak bije jej biednego członka rodziny. Od tamtej chwili obiecała sobie,że kiedyś się zemści. Lecz Kapral przez cały ten czas jedynie się z nią bawił. Czyżby nie brał jej wyzwania na poważnie ? Może sądził, że Ackermann jest tylko głupim dzieckiem, które nie ma z nim najmniejszej szansy ?

Właśnie to najbardziej ją irytowało. To,że znalazła godnego siebie rywala. W końcu, przyzwyczaiła się, że ludzie których spotyka chwalą ja na każdym kroku, oprucz jednej jedynej osoby, a mianowicie samego Kapala Levi'ego. Właśnie wtedy kiedy zobaczyła z jaką łatwoscią mężczyzna bije jej jedyny powód do życia, właśnie wtedy kiedy nie mogła nic zrobić, by go chronić zrozumiała, że Kapral jest od niej lepszy. Lepszy w każdym możliwym punkcie.

Zacisnęła zęby, widząc postwę Rivaill'a, po czym w końcu powiedziała.

- Jest coś czym mogę się jeszcze zająć ?

Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi wstał, podchodząc do zdezorientowanej dziewczyny przed nim. Mikasa nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, co zrobić. Patrzyła jedynie jak Kapral przesuwał się powoli w jej stronę. Obserwowała każdy jego krok, aż do momentu kiedy Levi zatrzymał się przed nią, po czym po krótkiej chwili wyjął coś z kieszeni.

Azjatka spojrzała jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana na małe zielone pudełko w ręce jej przełożonego.

Bez wypowiedzenia żadnych słów Rivaille sięgnął ręką, otwierając tajemnicze pudełeczko,po czym delikatnie wyjął zawartość, kładąc ją na ręce Ackermann.

- Weź to. - wskazał na małą białą tabletkę. - Jeden z żołnierzy ma zatwardzenie. - powiedział po czym odszedł.

* * *

_ Powrót do teraźniejszości :_

Mikasa siedziała, popijając herbatę, kiedy nagle do kuchni wszedł nie kto inny niż Kapral Rivaille.

- Oi Ackermann! - zawołał niski mężczyzna.

Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, biorąc łyk z jej kubka.

- Dobra robota.

* * *

**(A/N) : Koniec ! Mam nadzieje, że się podobało :D opinie mile widziane. Przepraszam za błędy ortograwficzne... **

**Mam nadzieję, że nie mieliście skojarzeń co do tej 'tabletki' :D xD**

**~ EveLetter**


End file.
